StormClan The Prophecy's Storm: The new apprentice Chapter 2
' ' Chapter 2 Eaglekit stared in horror at Darkfur who was staring at him with his gleaming eyes. “I - I Darkfur.” Eaglekit gulped down the panic that was forming inside him. “Why are you in that bush, first of all?” The tom asked furiously. “Because Eaglekit was starving!” Mistlekit wailed lamely. He narrowed his eyes at Eaglekit and sighed. “Fine, but a mouse is enough for a kit like you.” He headed for the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a small mouse. Eaglekit’s mouth watered and he licked his lips at the smell of the mouse. Darkfang placed it down in front of him and nudged him. “Go to the nursery and stay there. I hope Bubblefur didn’t notice you outside.” He looked at the nursery and looked back at him.” “Mistlekit, go on quickly while I help Eaglekit.” Mistlekit sprinted to the nursery with her tail high while Eaglekit looked at her. Darkfang grabbed his scruff and ran quickly and quietly to the nursery. “Oow, Darkfang!” He squealed. “Shut it if you don’t want to get caught!” He hissed quietly. He quickly put him down on the floor and grabbed the mouse. “Eat it quickly and the rest give it to me!” He whispered and padded out of the nursery. Eaglekit bit a little meat off the mouse and started chewing. Mistlekit was huddled with her mother, eyes half-closed. After he had finished eating, he put the half-eaten mouse outside the den. Luckily, Darkfang had spotted the mouse and grabbed the rest. Eaglekit ran back in the back of the den and sat down. Mistlekit opened her eyes and padded quietly up to him. “You ate your mouse! How did it taste? Anyway, I still can’t believe that Darkfur was a father to four kits! He must’ve been so serious!” She mewed. “How- you put me in this mess in the first place!” He hissed at her. She flattened her ears and lashed her small tail. “I helped you get that mouse! If another warrior had spotted us, they could’ve shredded us! We were lucky Darkfang found us!” She mewed defensively. He hissed and turned away from her. He sat down and put his chin on his paws. He closed his eyes and drifted slowly to sleep. ' ' - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ' ' He opened his eyes and heard a commotion outside the den. “Kits wake up!” Bubblefur nudged Petalkit awake. The tawny she-kit opened her eyes slowly and yawned. “What is it?” Mistlekit asked. “Clan meeting! Finally!” He hopped out of his nest and went to see the commotion. “Don’t go far, Eaglekit!” He heard Bubblefur meow from inside the den. “Okay!” He sat outside the den and he watched Oakstar on the leader's tree. Bubblefur came out a few heartbeats later with Mistlekit and Petalkit following, blinking sleep from their eyes and Nutberry at the rear. “Our warriors have found something in the forest!” She looked at Blackbite with a calm gaze and Blackbite stepped forward. He dropped a small bundle of fur. “A kit!” Bubblefur whispered. He tried standing on his hind legs to see the kit. He tumbled down at the ground and rolled onto his back. He spat out some dirt and looked over to see his mother. She was watching the warriors show the kit. “Sleekpool, may you take the kit to the medicine cats den and check it?” She meowed at the white tom. He nodded and went over to the kit. The view was much better with the warriors backing away. Eaglekit stared at the small bundle of fur. It was a yellow tabby kit and looked like it was sleeping. His eyes widened at the sight of the kit and he sat again. Sleekpool turned over to the medicine cats den with the kit in his jaws and disappeared inside. “Kits, back in the den.” Bubblefur signaled her tail at the den. He sighed and went back in. Mistlekit and Petalkit were right beside their mother and purred around her. “Does that mean she’ll be with us?” Mistlekit meowed. “Well, I could ask Oakstar if I could adopt her. Like I adopted you, Petalkit.” Bubblefur sighed. Nutberry nodded slowly and closed her eyes. He sat down on Oakstar’s moss and snuggled up there. Then he felt something go right beside him. He looked up and saw his mother right next to him. She purred and rested her chin on her paws. “Oakstar, when am I going to be an apprentice?” “When you are 6 moons, thats when.” She closed her eyes and started snoring gently. He sighed and looked around the den. Mistlekit was right beside her sister, the two of them whispering to each other. He rested on his side and started licking his tiny paws. He stops washing and looks at Oakstar’s paws. They were twice the size of his paws and were dark ginger. He looked at his paws, small and brown. When am I going to grow up so big, he wondered.